Such apparatuses are normally employed to reflect sunlight and to supply it, especially concentrated or bundled, to a target, for example for heating an absorber surface in a solar power station or even just for illumination purposes in which case it is unbundled. To this end the individual reflector surfaces are each moved individually, in groups, or all together.
The movement of the reflector surfaces normally compensates for the movement of the earth around the sun over the course of a day, that is, a reflected light bundle at least essentially holds the same orientation, for example onto an absorber surface. Such arrangements are also called heliostats. The invention is not limited to such movement-compensating applications, however.
An apparatus for reflecting sunlight having a plurality of reflector assemblies is known for example from WO 2006/005303.
In prior applications it has proved problematic to move the plurality of reflector surfaces of the reflector assemblies synchronously and with great precision. In particular, the simultaneous movement of the reflector surfaces is complex in terms of mechanics and drive technology. In addition, previous apparatuses are highly susceptible to wind damage.